


yes, i've been told i redefine a sin

by piercifers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (if that's such a thing), Discussions about morality, Dom Lucifer, Foreplay, M/M, Pain Kink, being called evil kink, confident lucifer morningstar, marcus is capable of having fun... in his own way, married!piercifer, sub marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: A discussion about morality turns into foreplay.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	yes, i've been told i redefine a sin

Lucifer was growing impatient at that point. His beloved husband couldn't possibly be that cruel, or, at the very least, that unknowledgeable.

"Come on, darling, you must've had a conscience at some point! Everyone has one!" he pleaded with Marcus, who was trying his darnest not to laugh in that moment but the more seconds passed the harder he found it was to hold back.

"Most definitely not! But I fuck with you for trying." he said before cracking up, covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to hide how amusing he found their conversation but that didn't last for long as he was soon enough laughing too hard to hide it.

Lucifer shook his head at that and he affectionately rolled his eyes.

"You're the worst, my darling! You do know that, right?" he cooed lovingly as he pulled Marcus close and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, my most darling husband." Marcus retorted in his most mocking tone, but it came out far softer than he had intended because he just couldn't help laughing.

Lucifer shook his head again, grinning as he pressed one soft kiss to Marcus' temple, his grin fading as he pressed another kiss right below the previous one. He then left a trail of kisses along his husband's face, savouring the way Marcus' laugh softened and grew more and more joyous with each and every single kiss.

And when he finally actually kissed him, Marcus grinned into the kiss and after they parted lips he put his head on Lucifer's shoulder and he chuckled into Lucifer's shirt for a few moments before looking Lucifer right in the eye as he said:

"You're so easy to fool! You know that, right?" he commented, equal parts jokingly and equal parts loving, and Lucifer just nodded- too enchanted by his husband's almost infectious happiness to do anything more than that.

"Yes, I really am." he said softly, his voice just barely above that of a whisper.

"I am so sorry, Lucifer, but it's just so ridiculously easy to get you to go on a morality rant that I just can't help it." Marcus said, between giggles, as a way to justify himself.

"I know, my love." Lucifer said and he curled up at Marcus' side, leaving one loving kiss in the crook of Marcus' neck.

Marcus held him close, still buzzing with happiness even as he stopped laughing and, even without looking, Lucifer knew that his husband was grinning.

"But I did mean all of that." Marcus said moments later, his grin fading, and he was most definitely not joking.

Lucifer smiled at that, kissing Marcus' cheek before he sat up and he made himself comfortable on Marcus' lap.

"I know, darling. I stopped giving you the benefit of the doubt a long time ago." he said, cupping Marcus' face with his hands, and then he kissed him... but only for a moment, just to give him a taste of what was to come.

"Truthfully, I don't know why I ever even considered entertaining the thought of you ever having had a conscience. Of course you've never had one. No one who is as cruel and as vile as you are could've ever had a conscience." Lucifer said slowly and emphasising each and every single word as he leaned in closer and closer- almost menacingly so-, all while he slowly tilted Marcus’ head upwards, until there was so little space between their faces that their noses were touching.

Marcus didn't dare move, his breath stuck in his throat as he watched his husband with wide eyes and his mouth just slightly ajar. Lucifer took a moment to enjoy the view and then he ran the tips of his fingers along Marcus’ sides. Marcus shivered under Lucifer’s touch and his eyes went dark in the split of a second, which Lucifer found endearing more than anything else. He always found it endearing just how quickly he managed to get under his husband’s skin.

“You’re just too... evil to have ever had a conscience, my love, and I can’t believe that I never saw it until now.” Lucifer added as he leaned back just enough so that Marcus could take a good look at him. 

“Oh, is that so?” Marcus asked, a little breathless and with a smug grin on his face and Lucifer was practically buzzing with excitement at the thought of wiping that grin off Marcus’ face.

“Yes, very much so.” Lucifer cooed and he grabbed onto Marcus’ sides, pushing him with his whole body into the couch until almost all of Lucifer’s body was pressed against Marcus. Lucifer grinned when he noticed just how hard Marcus was already, despite the fact that Lucifer had just barely started touching him at that point.

“You’re so, so mean,” Lucifer said as he lets his hands slide down Marcus’ body until he reached Marcus’ hips, holding Marcus close to him the whole time and enjoying Marcus’ small whines whenever he ‘accidentally’ brushed against Marcus’ already hard cock.

“so cruel,” he continued and his grip was tight and growing tighter by the second, all while holding Marcus as close as possible- which did not help Marcus’ already unfortunate predicament.

“so _wicked_!” Lucifer finished just as Marcus hissed in pain under his touch, Lucifer’s eyes glowing red for a moment as he watched Marcus tense up and hiss and then moan when Lucifer only dug his fingers into him harder despite being aware that it was causing Marcus pain. 

Marcus then relaxed, moaning softly as he practically melted under Lucifer and only then did Lucifer let go of him. Marcus grinned again at that, just as smug as previously, and he said, between pants: “Is that all? I don’t even sound so bad.” 

“Oh, but you are.” Lucifer said, his eyes so dark they resembled a black hole and his features were all perfect, even more so than usually, and yet something was off. Something was so... menacing, so unsettling about him and it made Marcus tremble. And being fixated by Lucifer’s dark and cold stare was certainly not helping, Marcus feeling his cock twitch in his unbearably tight jeans.

But still, Marcus didn’t look away, too enchanted by Lucifer’s otherworldly beauty and his perfect, sharp features too look away, regardless of how terrifying Lucifer looked in that moment. Especially because Marcus would’ve lied if he said that that wasn’t turning him on even more than he already was, and also Lucifer staring him down like that almost made him forget about his agony. Almost.

“You, my darling, are so evil that you’re absolutely and positively irredeemable.” Lucifer said, starting to unbutton Marcus’ shirt, shifting on his spot on Marcus’ lap and reminding Marcus just how painfully hard he was in that moment. “You are so, _so_ evil that you’re just beyond any reprehension.” Lucifer continued, calm as ever, as he finished unbuttoning Marcus’ shirt, running his hands across Marcus’ chest and arms as he took off his shirt- which he carelessly threw on the floor.

“That doesn’t sound all that bad.” Marcus said absent-mindedly, all of his focus being on Lucifer’s hands- which were resting on the small of his back and massaging the spot slowly but very thoroughly- and Marcus could just feel himself slipping, every inch of him both completely relaxed but also utterly and impossibly tense at the same time.

And he just couldn’t explain it but Lucifer merely touching him- not even in a sexual manner- made his skin feel on fire, in the best and most distracting way possible. So distracting that Marcus found it oh, so easy to forget about the role he was supposed to be playing.

“It doesn’t?” Lucifer inquired, his movements a little harsher- not much harsher but just enough to make Marcus snap out of whatever trance he was in-, and Marcus nodded, tensing up and gritting his teeth as he attempted to pull himself together- which earned him an approving look from Lucifer and, in that moment, that was as close to being praised as he was going to get and he was surely going to enjoy the warm feeling Lucifer’s approval brought to its fullest.

“Well then,” Lucifer said, but then he stopped talking just as he cupped Marcus’ cheek with his hand, watching the way Marcus' expression involuntary softened, just barely, as he leaned into Lucifer’s gentle touch and only then did he continue speaking:

“How does despicable sound, honey?" he said and he gently rocked his hips, grinning when Marcus whined and tried to shift in his spot- which Lucifer quickly and effortlessly put a stop to.

"What about treacherous? Or selfish?" he continued while running his hand along Marcus' face, his touch feather-light.

"Or how about manipulative?" he said and he ran his fingers along Marcus' throat, watching with delight the way Marcus let his head fall back- his breath caught in his throat and his whole body tensing up under Lucifer's touch.

"Or perhaps heartless might be horrible enough for you, my love?" Lucifer added, his hand slowly grazing down Marcus' body and for a moment Marcus thought, prayed, hoped that Lucifer’s hand would end up right where he needed it the most, but it didn't.

Of course it didn't. And Marcus should've known better than to hope that Lucifer might spare him of the utter suffering that his current predicament was putting him through.

“I quite like the sound of that, actually.” Marcus said, trying to hold himself together just enough so that his voice wouldn’t tremble. He clenched his jaw afterwards, trying to ignore the way his muscles trembled, the pressure slowly but surely getting harder and harder to bear and Marcus could feel himself break and melt under Lucifer’s maddening touch, his hypnotizing and dark gaze, as well as his velvet like voice which made Marcus feel as if a snake was slithering along his body with every word Lucifer spoke.

So, he straightened his back and he looked Lucifer right in the eye, his expression that of defiance just like how he was supposed to be- which Marcus found harder and harder to do with every moment that passed as his desire to just do exactly as Lucifer told him grew bigger and bigger by the second.

Lucifer smiled at that and under different circumstances he would’ve kissed Marcus and praised him to high heavens for just how well he was playing along. He couldn’t do that now though, so instead he gave Marcus an approving look and he smiled as he admired the view.

He ran his fingers along Marcus’ throat again, his touch harsher than the last time but not enough to maim... but it was just enough so that Lucifer’s nails scrapped along Marcus’ throat- which earned Lucifer a needy, choked moan out of Marcus and that was exactly what Lucifer wanted.

His smile softened at that, which was unrelated to him getting his getting his way but was rather about how endeared he was by just how needy and desperate his husband was and he just couldn’t help himself as he pressed one gentle and loving kiss on Marcus’ throat.

He then “softened” the kiss with a bite in the crook of Marcus’ neck, leaving another one right above it once he noticed just how much Marcus had enjoyed the first one. He then followed with another bite and another one and so on until he reached Marcus’ jaw, all the while he ran the very tips of his fingers along Marcus’ back until he reached the back of Marcus’ neck.

Marcus could feel himself tremble as he groaned and whined under Lucifer’s expert mouth and hands, but he did not care how pathetic he seemed in that moment as his need had finally fully clouded his judgement. He then attempted to shift in his spot again in hopes that it might bring him even a tiny bit of relief but one disapproving look from Lucifer and he froze into place.

Lucifer then smiled again, finding it truly unbelievable, yet so intoxicating, just how much power he could have over his husband, the fact that Marcus was such a willing and eager participant making it all the sweeter and he was determined to enjoy every single bit of it. He pressed a kiss behind Marcus’ ear before he spoke:

“You do, hm?” he asked with his lips still pressed against Marcus’ skin, his smile turning wicked as he felt Marcus shiver and he started to slowly dig his nails into Marcus’ back little by little until Marcus hissed in pain. Still, Marcus barely flinched at that and that lit up a fire inside of Lucifer, which made Lucifer start growing a little too hot for his own comfort.

“Yes!” Marcus spat out, way too riled up at that point to keep his posture but he also couldn’t give in, not quite yet.

“Well then, my darling, that makes you a monster!” Lucifer whispered in Marcus’ ear as he started to drag his nails across Marcus’ back excruciatingly slow. Marcus tensed up at that but he still didn’t move, knowing that he wasn’t allowed to without Lucifer needing to tell him as much.

“A monster so evil and so depraved that you’re beyond salvation! Just... hopeless.” Lucifer continued as he pressed hot open mouthed kisses on Marcus’ neck and jaw and throat, his hands moving along with his words and Marcus wasn’t sure whether to be grateful that Lucifer picked up the pace or curse him for the moments when he dragged out a word only so he’d get to prolong Marcus’ suffering.

But he did neither, instead just taking it all like the good, good boy he was. Lucifer had to appreciate that, but what he truly adored in those moments was the way Marcus held back, the way he didn’t even allow himself to moan and, of course, the way he failed at that task terribly, which meant that every sound he made was the result of his neediness and his desperation and it all sounded to Lucifer like a plea for more. And, well, who was he to refuse his beloved that?

“A true lost cause, which means that the only thing left for you is to be punished for _all_ of your crimes.”Lucifer said as he leaned back to look at Marcus, reaching for Marcus’ belt and undoing it without looking away from Marcus for a single moment.

And so he caught the way Marcus’ mouth went dry once Lucifer reached for his belt and the way a glimmer of hope crosses Marcus’ features for a second there and he saw the way Marcus was looking at him, the way Marcus’ gaze quickly fell on his hands and how it took him several moments to look back up.

Marcus forced himself to laugh, trying to shake off the thought of finally getting what he needs and desires so badly and to get the image of Lucifer’s blood stained fingers undoing his belt out of his head- which was all easier said than done.

“Always so quick to jump to punishments, but I shouldn’t expect anything else from you. After all, your job _is_ to punish the evil and according to you I am positively wicked!” he said, his voice shaky so his words didn’t come across quite like he had intended them to, but Lucifer appreciated the effort. He knew just how hard it must’ve been for his husband to stay in character.

Lucifer grinned. They were finally getting somewhere. “Yes, my job _is_ to punish to punish the evil.” he said, pulling at Marcus’ belt carefully until he found himself with the belt in his hands. “And yes, you, my beloved, _are_ wicked.” he continued as he pulled Marcus’ arms back, being met with no resistance from his husband.

“And so, punishing is exactly what I shall do to you tonight!” he said- his voice calm and his words unhurried despite how impatient he had grown-, wrapping the belt around Marcus’ wrists once his arms were behind his back and then he stopped, just letting the cool leather belt rest against Marcus’ hot skin while Marcus moaned softly- which was just his way of begging for Lucifer to finally give him something, anything.

“Patience, darling.” Lucifer said and he was still grinning, the thrill of knowing that he’s got his husband at his little finger rushing through him and making him burn even hotter than previously.

Marcus fell silent at that- almost as if Lucifer had flipped a switch inside of him-, taking a deep breath and letting his head rest on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“I. Hate. You.” was all he said, his voice way too shaky for Lucifer to take him seriously.

“Already? I didn’t even do anything to you... yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> i- i have no like actual idea of how this came about as it is now, nor am i sure if this makes sense because i've worked on this for way too long but i hope it did make sense? and i hope this was... enjoyable?


End file.
